Niño de testosterona, niña de Arlequín
by Choky Black
Summary: Mentir es la mayor gracia que puede tener una chica sin tener que sacarse la ropa, mal por ella, mentir no era su especialidad, ¿adivinan el resto?. No se lo esperaba ella, ni él, pero su atracción no fue como la de siempre de conocidos o incluso amigos, no, esa atracción iba más allá.
1. Muñeca

**Hagamos latir a nuestro adolecente corazon, **

**oh niño muñeco de testosterona y niña muñeca de arquelin. **

** Panic at the Disco. **

Mentir es la mayor gracia que puede tener una chica sin tener que sacarse la ropa, mal por ella, mentir no era su especialidad, ¿adivinan el resto?. No se lo esperaba ella, ni él, pero su atracción no fue como la de siempre de conocidos o incluso amigos, no, esa atracción iba más allá.

Las luces se nublaron, la oscuridad prevaleció, aquella noche fue única, tres años después de que aquel se marchara y tres meses antes de que volvieran. Su corazón se acelera a medida que los dedos del mafiosos tocaban su piel, sus sentidos se entorpecen producto de sus caricias.

Tarde, lo sabía, no había reaccionado cuando las copas se iban de más, nunca había tomado antes ¿por qué comenzar ahora?, no es tan difícil, esperar por tres años y medio y enterarse que por quien esperabas esta con otra chica, mas bonita, mas sensual, mejor que tú.

Y como le pido a dios que haya valido la pena, y que de ser así yo misma me logre perdonar porque no fue una sola vez, lose, ya van tres... Al principio me pregunte porque pero ahora lo se:

Sus manos bajaban por su blusa, había preguntado ya dos veces si estaba segura, si, fue su única respuesta, el no la contradijo muy a su pesar había estado tan pendiente de ella que terminó cuidando la por algo más que una simple camaradería hacía Yi Jeong.

Suaves suspiros por parte de ella, que arañaba su espalda desnuda al sentir sus labios contra su cuello, mordiendo suavemente y depositando suaves besos, en aquel momento, él estaba seguro de que ella era de otro y ella, ella sabía que aunque quisiera el jamas seria suyo. Y lo sabía porque lo quería, ya desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Miro detenidamente el auto que se estacionaba, sabía quién era, cómo no saberlo, lo había visto al menos una vez a la semana desde hacía ya tres años, como no llegar a sentir algo, si aquel te protege de todo y de todos, como no sentir algo más que amistad, tonta Ga Eul, volviste a caer con un mujeriego que no quiere cambiar.

-Ga Eul, date prisa que tengo hambre- se quejó el castaño, ignorando las miradas de la mayoría de la población femenina de la universidad de Shin Hwa, la joven chica sonrió asintiendo enérgicamente, no se podía negar a nada que viniera de él, él era simplemente su caballero de oscura armadura.

_De a poco conforme le conocía había aprendido varias cosas de él, aunque comparando, lo había aprendido. Eran cuatro en total, al menos había una de la que estaba totalmente segura. Y aunque sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, debía aceptar que estaba constantemente preguntando sobre las últimas , porque segun lo que había visto era así o al menos lo suponía. _

_1: Más ingenio, Yi Jeong, sabía como tratar a una chica y hacerla sentir como una princesa como no saberlo, si ella misma había caído en aquello, haciéndole sentir especial y única sin embargo también había caído en el de Woo Bin, comprobando que en cuanto ingenio el era el mejor, sus palabras, sus suaves mohines lograban hacer sentir como una reina a cualquier chica, la hacía sentir especial. _

-¿Comida italiana o Coreana?- preguntó el muchacho, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, cosa común en aquellos días desde que la chica ingresara a esa universidad, siendo "pagada" por el F4 y que su beca fuera obviamente completa ella no lo rechazó después de todo, lo necesitaba.

-Woo Bin sumbae, lo que tu quieras- dijo la muchacha, ignorando el hecho de que llegaría tarde a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Escenas como aquellas llegaban a verse con bastante frecuencia, a tal punto de que muchos pensaran que aquella delgada muchacha fuera la pequeña muñeca de arlequín del Song. Aunque después de todo no estaban tan equivocados.

Un viaje tranquilo una música que apenas se escuchaba, aquel fue el escenario del primer beso.

Froto suavemente sus brazos sobre su cuerpo manteniendo el calor o al menos intentandolo, intentando no incomodar al Song y asu aire acondicionado, este por supuesto lo noto, intento apagarlo acercándose, mala idea, su cabeza chocó contra la de la chica que intentaba apartarse para darle espacio.

-¡Woo Bin sumbae!-. sequejóo adolorida -Tu cabeza es muy dura- un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al encontrarlo tan cerca de su rostro, su respiración. Un fuerte olor a menta y tabaco, que para su sorpresa resultó excitante. Poco a poco se acercaron sintiendo sus alientos chocar y a muchos pesar por parte de ambos, hacia el So, ocurrió.

Sintió los suaves labios de él rozar los suyos en su primer beso, siempre había soñado en que el alfarero se lo diera pero no fue el Don Juan del F4, raro ¿no?, pero a pesar de aquello resultó sumamente dulce y electrizante.

_Con aquella experiencia pudo comprobar su hipótesis número 2, un mejor beso._

_Nunca había sentido un beso por parte de el casanova y siendo bastante concretos, por nadie, pero aquello era único los labios del príncipe de la mafia eran únicos, haciéndole sentir como una y mil mariposas revoloteaban inquietas y sus labios sentía cosquillas, cosa que pensó imposible sus mejillas se ruborizaban y sus orejas se calentaban conforme el beso aumentaba. _

_Continuará..._

_**Espero le shaya gustado y me dejen su mas sincera opinion espero entendieran de que va, siempre eh querido un Woo Bin/Ga Eul. **_


	2. Llamadas Perdidas

Y ¿ahora?, que creen que ocurrirá, bueno dejenme su opinion y les agradesco a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior de verdad, aca les traigo el siguiente cap diganme que les parece y que quieren ver, las ideas se aceptan (?

_**No he de lamentar la ausencia de aquello que no estuvo junto a mí, porque el amor es algo que ocurre repentinamente, porque el corazón de ambos al igual que las manecillas**_

_**de un reloj se acercan entre ellas... Y al final coinciden... **_

_**J.K**_

-No... no- su voz sonaba entrecortada, llena de pasión contenida y de deseo prolongado. Ga Eul le miró ruborizada, no estaba segura desde hace cuánto tiempo había deseado sentir sus calidos labios sobre los suyos, porque de algo si estaba segura y era que por ese chico sentia algo mas que amistad aunque aun no llegaba a saber si era más fuerte que lo que sentía por Yi Jeong.

-Lo... Lo lamento soy una tonta, nunca debí haberte besado- una nota de tristeza y otra de culpa en la voz y en el rostro de la Chu, que intentaba contener las lágrimas, seguía siendo tan tonta como en un principio de eso no le quedaba duda. No lo aguanto, abriendo la puerta del auto salió y se echó a correr, alejándose todo lo que pudo y perdiendo de vista al Song sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar pese a sus grandes reflejos. -Corre y no te detengas- las pequeñas gotas saladas se deslizaban acariciando sus suaves mejillas, llenando su boca al rozarla de un sabor a sal.

Sintió como chocaba con varias personas, mientras se adentraba entre las abarrotadas calles, en aquel momento no le importó el frío, ahora no se atrevería a quejarse de la calidez del auto con aire acondicionado y el, si tan solo no se hubiera quejado nada hubiera cambiado, tonta.

Su cabeza comenzaba a retumbar avisando de la posible migraña que vendría más adelante, Hora de ir a casamiró su reloj de pulsera, faltaba poco para que un autobús pasará por allí, después de todo en Seúl sobraban los medios de transporte, y si no, se iría a pie, pero necesitaba despejar su mente y resguardarse del frío si no quería enfermar. Su celular vibró, prefirió ignorarlo.

Sus pies se sentían pesados, sintió su bolsillo vibrar, era su celular, no hubo mucha sorpresa era Woo Bin, ella no contesto seria tonto, no quería pasar mas ridiculo y verguenza, parecia que en otra vida había sido mala, porque solamente el karma le haría pagar con tanto fervor, primero Yi Jeong ahora Woo Bin, seguramente estaría riendo y no se le culparia.

-Soy una tonta, siempre la inocente de Ga Eul enamorándose de imposibles - se reprocho a sí misma con verdadero enojo, su celular volvió a vibrar después de haberlo hecho ya bastantes veces, tanto que la peli negra se canso de retener en su memoria, sonando un melodía pegajosa de algún drama. Con mano temblorosa tomó el móvil mirándolo con bastante nerviosismo.

8 Llamadas perdidas: Sunbae Woo Bin.

2 Llamadas perdidas: Geum Jan Di.

4 Mensajes: Subae Woo Bin.

Miro un poco confundida, una hora, no se había dado cuenta de cómo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, ni siquiera había notado que el supuesto autobús que iba a tomar había partido hace 45 minutos, y seguía tan despistada como siempre. Volvió a vibrar el teléfono en su mano, se lo llevó lentamente a su oreja. Sintió una corriente eléctrica al escuchar su voz.

-¡¿Ga Eul?!- preocupación, peso que era eso, no sonaba a nada más, ella era simplemente una hermana menor para él no debía ser tan tonta -¿Donde estas?-

-En mi casa- hizo una pausa, intentando controlar en vano el temblor de su mano y sus dientes, productos ya no solo del frío sino también de sus nervios. -Es que olvidé que debía hacer algo-

-No te creo- un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la linea -Se que no estás allí, te estoy esperando hace bastante, me tienes muy preocupado dime donde estás y te pasare a buscar dejaste tu cartera en mi auto, además de tus libros-

Tonta Ga Eul, ni siquiera notaste que no traes dinero en aquel momento se le ocurrió la mas brillante idea que había tenido al menos desde hacía una hora, mirar donde estaba, no lo sabía o al menos no estaba segura.

-¿Ga Eul?-

-Yo...- el nerviosismo seguía -No lose, creo que me perdí- la inocencia de su voz logró contener al que estaba del otro lado de la linea, no seria muy apropiado decir que aquella pequeña "mocosa" hacía que su corazón latiera y que su sonrisa se encendiera de la nada además de que provocara en él un horrible sentimiento de culpa.

-Pregunta-

-Yo... Yo creo que puedo arreglármelas sola- se quejó colgando, no quería verle a la cara nunca más si era posible.

-¡Ga Eul!, no te hagas la valiente, niña, dime donde está ahora- su voz sonaba exigente y molesta, el odiaba pensar que alguien pudiera ocasionar algún mal a la pequeña chica que se había encargado de quitarle su valioso tiempo con sus demás conquistas, ella por desgracia ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

-Deja mis cosas en mi casa- seguido de eso se escucho el teléfono colgado.

Volvió a marcar un número, no duró ni tres segundos en que se escuchara como una chica hablaba. -Unnie Jae...- No pudo ni siquiera terminar porque se vio acosada con diferentes preguntas.

-¿Donde estas?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿te han hecho algo?- se escucho como tomaba una bocanada de aire -Oh mi inocente Ga Eul ¿Alguien te a lastimado?-

-No... ¿Porque preguntas eso?-

-El idiota de Woo Bin, me llamo preguntando si me habías llamado, estaba muy preocupada y Jan Di también.

-Podrías recoger, no tengo dinero- miró con los ojos abiertos el lugar, era aquel lugar de hacia ya tres años y unos cuantos meses atrás no había visitado más. Los hornos.

-¿Dónde estás, iré inmediatamente? -

-Los hornos- no hizo falta que dijera más, ella sabía dónde estaba aquel sitio que había relatado la Chu un sin fin de veces en conversaciones que la heredera del grupo JK le pedía.

-Estaré allí en diez minutos-

Sus rodillas se enfriaron al tocar el suelo, no estaba segura cómo había llegado allí, sólo recordaba el caminar pensando en ir a su casa, sin darse cuenta de que no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba, pero ahora todo calzaba, habia ido alli nuevamente, donde todo inicio o al menos casi, porque sabía que su amor venía desde antes. Yi Jeong.

Las lagrimas calleron mas fuerte, sintiendo que su corazon se inchaba y era despripado por algo, muy en el fondo sabía que aun amaba a el alfarero pero también sabía que por el Song no sentía solamente amistad. Y es que, como luchar cuando se sabe que se va a perder, como luchar cuando ni siquiera sabes en qué creer.

-Llamada entrante Woo Bin- su voz sonaba más calmada, aunque aun un poco nerviosa. Apretó con indecisión el botón rojo, decidida a sacarse al menos aquel fantasma de su cabeza.

-Lo hiciste por tu bien lo se, y no fue una mala noticia, o al menos no una muy mala puesto que tu estarías bien y se que te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir- una sonrisa forzada en medio de las lágrimas y de aquel dulce cosquilleo en sus labios. -Quiero decirte se que estas bien y que no me escucha - una pequeña risa tonta.

- Que te liberó de la molestia que creaba en tí, quiero ser feliz y quiero que tu lo seas, por eso, hoy estoy decidida a convertirse en una amiga que encontrarás a tu regreso y no en una acosadora- se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa color rosa pálido.

Se mordió su labio sintiendo aún el sabor de la menta, jamas habia sentido tal cosa, nunca, y estaba deseosa del volverlo a sentir aunque se avergonzara de aquello.

El resonar de la bocina de un coche la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento sin embargo no era Jae Kyung si no su príncipe de oscura armadura.


	3. La echaron de arriba

Koa es como Suzy (Go Hye Mi (algo asi se escribia) en Dream High). Espero les guste van a ver que el drama comienza ya.

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior.

_**Por que cuando no es mucho lo que se espera,**_

_**tomamos como demasiado, lo que recibimos.**_

_**JK**_

-Eres ...- suspiro -¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de que me preocupaste?-

Ga Eul se limitó a bajar la vista, no se sentia comoda el hablar con él, o al menos no allí donde Yi Jeon le había prometido volver, sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearla, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar antes de apartarse bruscamente.

-¡No!... ¿Qué haces aquÍ dónde está Jae Kyung?- su voz sonaba nerviosa pero firme, tan firme que hasta a ella le sorprendió el no escucharse tartamudear, mentalmente dio gracias.

-¡Ga Eul!- la aludida volteo, mirando como más atrás venía Jae Kyung, mirando de manera asesina a Woo Bin. -¡Este infeliz intervino mi teléfono!- grito, molesta golpeando el pecho del Song.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ga Eul frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pero que querias que hiciera?, corriste solo por un tonto beso- la chica bajó la mirada avergonzada y dolida, muy dolida. El rápidamente se arrepintió de haber hablado, y es que parecía ser que últimamente tenía tendencia a comportarse como un gilipollas.

-Tienes razón, después de todo solo es un beso... mi primer beso- lo ultimo lo dijo de tal manera que el Song no llegó a escucharla pero si la heredera del grupo JK que volvió a arremeter contra el príncipe de la mafia.

-Vamonos Ga Eul- la chica asintió a la petición de su amiga, casi hermana últimamente.

-Hasta mañana sunbe- una reverencia y subió al coche negro que les esperaban detrás del deportivo negro con rayas amarillas del Song.

El viaje fue tranquilo, dirigiéndose hasta la casa de la "inocente Ga Eul" como acostumbraba llamarle Jae Kyung, y en ocasiones entendía el porqué, y es que que ella no practicaba para ser tan tonta, al parecer ella había nacido ya así.

-¿Que sientes por Yi Jeong?- preguntó de pronto Jae Kyung, tomando por sorpresa a la Chu que simplemente bajo la mirada y se limitó a contestar con un: Le quiero, es mi alma gemela.

-¿Y por el idiota de Woo Bin?-

-El es, no se como explicarme, me hace querer cambiar para poder estar a su nivel y lograr que me quiera, quiero que me quiera, no lo se, cuando estoy con el siento mariposas, me encanta que esté siempre al pendiente de mí y me encanta estar al pendiente de él, acostarme hasta tarde mandando mensajes y saber que el me respondera aunque este con alguna chica...

-Sabes, muchas veces tu alma y el amor de tu vida no son la misma persona- Jae Kyung limpio rápidamente una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla,

-¿Aun quieres a Goo Jun Pyo?- pregunto la Chu.

-No, ya entendí que el es feliz con Jan Di, mi problema es que me volvi a enamorar de quien no debía o bueno de quien no me hace caso- Jae Kyung bajo la mirada, su estado de ánimo no parecía ser el tan característico lleno de vida y emoción, parecía que en realidad sufría.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Ga Eul a su amiga, sintiéndose culpable de las ganas de saber que tenía pues notaba que a su amiga aquel tema le dolía.

-Cuando tu sepas a quien amas, yo te dire quien es esa persona especial- la Chu instintivamente hizo un puchero, pues aun estaba bastante enfrascada en su problema romántico pues asegura no importarle a ninguno de los dos.

-Bien-

-¡Llegamos!- afirmó la heredera del grupo JK.

-¡Pero este es el centro comercial!- dijo -No es mi casa, Unnie- la muchacha hizo una seña con las manos, moviendo las hacía muchos lugares a la vez dejando a su acompañante un poco mareada.

-Lose, pero pensé que estabas deprimida y como yo también estoy deprimida pues vamos a darnos un cambio de look, tranquila yo invito-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto la chica, intentando dar a entender más bien un: Yo no estoy muy segura.

-Si y no puedes decir que no, dejaras de usar esa ropa esta muy mal Ga Eul, si quieres conquistar a Woo Bin debes ponerte sexy...

Con un dedo en su boca hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para contener su risa, la castaña blandió un palo de escoba contra el So, que abrió ambos ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¡Koa, no!- grito, cubriéndose con ambas manos el rostro, antes la muchacha de inquietos cabellos que parecía haber sido presa de un demonio y necesitará un exorcista de urgencia.

-Yi Jeong no seas cobarde, bien sabes que te lo mereces- la dulsura de su voz, podía convencer a cualquiera de aquello, aunque bien aquella chica era aún peor que Woo Bin enojado.

-Quejica, venga vamos a seguir con las vasijas antes de que el maestro vuelva- la castaña restregó sus ojos negros, antes de bostezar y jalar de una oreja al peli negro que parecía aunque divertido bastante atemorizado.

-Koa querida amiga hermana y futura compañera de viaje, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de bajar esa escoba?- la castaña simplemente asintió sacando la lengua y tirando la escoba aun lado, error, quebró una vasija. -¡Mierda!- gritaron ambos, con un lenguaje poco usual en los dos.

-¡¿Qué es ese griterío?!- un señor de apariencia refinada, iba vestido de traje negro, y llevaba un bastón en la mano izquierda, al ver la vasija en el suelo quebrada en docenas de pedazos, apunto con el bastón al muchacho, asumiendo que había sido el.

-Pero... Pero, ¡no fui yo!- el hombre simplemente negó, mirando con amor a su hija y golpear de forma no tan dura el trasero del joven alfarero.

-¡Auch!- se quejó -¿Porque siempre asume que soy yo?-

-Por qué yo soy un angel caido del cielo- habló orgullosa la ojinegra, que limpiaba unas cuantas motas de cera de su pálida piel.

-Koa a ti te botaron del cielo por mala, ¿verdad?- los dos hombres rieron, antes de que esta enojada se fuera a la cocina del estudio.

-Es muy buena y dulce aunque no lo aparente- habló de la nada el hombre de apariencia un poco cansada, su hija a diferencia suya llevaba en si las mismas características que su madre, sus bellos ojos rasgados y su piel de una tonalidad mas clara, aun con los rasgos asiaticos que la caracterizaban, la muchacha de diecinueve años despertaba en cualquiera ternura con sus mejillas sonrojadas y miedo en otros con sus ojos negros sin una pizca de brillo.

-¿Antes lo aparentaba?- pregunto curioso, sobando disimuladamente su glúteos.

-No, pero es mi deber como padre pensar que así era- dijo -Puede que no lo aparente, pero ella es muy buena y dulce con quien lo merece-


	4. Elección

**Te perdí. ¿Cómo te perdí?  
Eras todo lo más grande y te perdí.**

**Lo más lindo y lo más bueno, pero te perdí.  
Tan perfecto para mí...**

**T.A**

No estaba segura de irse y dejar a su padre allí, solo, pensaba en quedarse, dejar a Yi Jeong después de todo simplemente sería un estorbo, algo inútil, después de todo lo que habían pasado en esos cuatro años aún seguía sintiendo su torpeza con el alfarero razón tal vez que indicaba sus sentimientos tan poco fluidos y su inminente carácter que aun que no fuera propio de ella para con nadie, si lo era para el So. Que hasta había empezado a creer que aquella menuda chica era peor aún que la madre de uno de sus mejores amigos, la bruja Kang.

-¿Koa estas lista?-

-Papá- un agudo chillido salió al final, el sabia de sus preocupaciones como no saberlas si ella se encargaba de extenuarlas casi en gritos, aunque por obvias razones el joven alfarero no se daba cuenta, era tan despistado que no se llegaba a parecer al chico que había llegado a la puerta de su casa hace cuatro años ya, pidiendo que su padre fuera su maestro… ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto, apoyándose fieramente en su bastón para evitar caer.

-No, jama te dejaría solo y con una enfermera de cuarta- susurro abrazándole dulcemente, no sería capaz de dejarlo no sabiendo que si llegaba a perderle en su estadía en Corea del Sur, sería la chica más infeliz, no sería capaz de dejarlo e irse con el estúpido que se había encargado de robarle el sueño, sabía que no le volvería a ver, no importo porque estaba decidida.

Unos pasos se escucharon de fondo. -¿No vas a ir, verdad?- su voz sonaba tranquila.

-No, no dejare a mi papá por ir a exponer unos tontos pedazos de cera-

-De acuerdo, el avión ya llego así que yo debo irme-

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una reverencia, la castaña se abstuvo de cualquier despedida estaba segura que aun las posibilidades fueran pequeñas ella viajaría a Corea tal vez no aquel día pero si lo haría.

-Bye- el So tomo sus maletas y las llevo hasta la cajuela del taxi que le esperaba afuera.

-Ve, niña tonta-

-No papá-

-Al menos ve y dale el beso de su vida, para que no te olvide hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar-

Los ojos cafés de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente a tal acotación por parte de su padre pero no resistió, salió corriendo detrás del muchacho que ya estaba dentro del taxi, al verle bajo la ventanilla, sin esperarse de lo que venía.

Ambos pares de labios se unieron torpemente, sintiendo un cosquilleo casi irreal, fue algo casto y cargado de amor aunque sea por parte de la joven, que cuando soltó sus labios corrió de nuevo por el jardín, en la puerta se paró para ver el taxi arrancar.

Su figura seguía siendo la misma, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, las pocas diferencias eran cuatro bolsas repletas de la más cara ropa, su cabello cortado a la altura de su espalda y con un extraño permanente que por lo que tenía entendido lo mantendría con hondas bastante llamativas.

-¡Te ves preciosa Ga Eul!-

-Gracias unnie- las mejillas de la Chu se colorearon de una leve tonalidad rosácea.

Fue llevada por Jae Kyung hasta su casa, para su sorpresa habían tomado un taxi y no el acostumbrado auto tamaño familiar que siempre llevaba a la peli negra.

-¿Por qué en taxi?- pregunto, sin poder contener su tan acostumbrada e inocente curiosidad.

-Porque cierto F4 no dejaba de seguirnos- su voz sonaba obvia al responder.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto, recordando el beso que logro que sus mejillas volvieran a tornarce de un color carmín bastante fuerte.

Mes y medio después:

-¡Es hoy, es hoy!- Ga Eul corría por su habitación como una niña desquiciada y loca, cosa que estaba segura de no ser, bueno de un mes para adelante no tan segura…

-¿Qué sucede hija?- pregunto la madre de la muchacha que aparecía limpiándose sus manos en un delantal rojo que colgaba de su redonda y regordeta cintura.

-Hoy es, Woo Bin sunbae me invito a un baile, dijo que fuera elegante-

La mujer de aparentes cincuenta y tantos años, nada más sonrió sabiendo la emoción que eso producía en el corazón de su hija, después de todo el tiempo que había llorado al So, ahora este muchacho lograba levantar su ánimo.

-Bueno creo que mejor sigo preparando el desayuno- y es que la joven Chu había comenzado a gritar cerca de las siete y media de la mañana cuando aún su hermana menor y su padre dormían. –Tú duerme, que te hace falta-

-Ok, creo que tienes razón-

Apenas escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrase se tiro nuevamente a la cama, recordaba todo lo ocurrido des de aquel beso…

Flash back.

Uno, dos, tres. Tres toques a la vieja puerta de madera, el rostro sonriente y dulce de su madre la recibió con su clásica sonrisa de madre, sorpresa fue lo que siguió…

-¡Oh Ga Eul!, el joven Song te está esperando hace ya bastante porque no me dijiste que iba a venir- le reprendió su madre, abriéndole la puerta para que se adentrar en el iluminado pasillo de la sencilla casa.

-Woo Bin sunbae- susurro la muchacha, aquello salió casi como una canción de su boca, como si fuera todo lo que quería decir en aquel instante, el muchacho de desordenados cabellos castaños con su extraño matiz rojizo le sonrió, parándose de donde se encontraba, frente a una mesa de té y conversando amenamente con el padre de Ga Eul, el Señor Chu.

-Oh, Ga Eul, te estaba esperando, me preocupe bastante y es que Jae Kyung está loca…- una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que logro volver totalmente torpe a la pelinegra y hacer que sus rodillas temblaran con exagerada indiscreción.

-Bueno creo que podemos dejarlos- la voz del padre de Ga Eul era serena bastante parecida a la de Yi Jeong en ese ámbito, cosa que nunca había olvidado la Chu, que sentía la misma familiaridad.

Cuando ambos quedaron finalmente solos, el dio el primer paso, nervioso algo poco muy común en él.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, detonando lo que la chica sentía. –Te ves hermosa- aquellas palabras hicieron el efecto que él deseaba un extenuante rubor en las mejillas y nariz de la joven.

-¡OH Sunbae! Gracias…-

-Ga Eul, sé que te sientes mal por el beso, tranquila solo fue cosa del momento no quiero que nada entre nosotros cambie- aquello era justamente lo que la enamorada no quería escuchar, ya esas palabras las había escuchado de su alfarero, no, no era suyo, de So Yi Jeong. No era justo que ella siempre fuera la tonta en la historia, estaba cansada, estaba harta.

-Tranquilo sunbae, después de todo simplemente soy Ga Eul- una pequeña risa tonta dejo escapar, ocultando con aquella frase todo el dolor que sentía, todo lo que cargaba, todo lo que pensaba era una completa basura pero aun así no podía decirlo, después de todo era Ga Eul.

-Bien, pues te veo mañana…- el príncipe de la mafia se acercó para despedirse de ella con su tan acostumbrado beso en la mejilla. Unos pocos centímetros les separaban, ella se sentía torpe con su olor, su aliento y su calor corporal.

-Sunbae- cerro sus ojos a la espera de que aquel acto se repitiera tal cual horas atrás, pero solo sintió el ardor de los labios del muchacho en su blanquecina mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Ga Eu-

-Hasta mañana sunbae-

-Querida, mira lo que vinieron a dejarte- su madre apareció, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar, detrás de ella aparecieron al menos seis personas vestidas de negro o en su contra parte blanco, con vestidos elegantes y los conocidos trajes de pingüino. Detrás de la media docena de personas se encontraba Jae Kyung, con dos vestidos, uno de color beige y otro bastante bello de una tonalidad rosa pálido.

-¿Qué sucede unnie?- pregunto con interés.

-¿Cómo que sucede?, hoy vamos a la fiesta de bienvenida de Yi Jeong, Woo Bin me mando para que te ayudara-

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron poco a poco a aguarse, no lo sabía, ella no sabía que el alfarero estaba de vuelta, ella no sabía que lo que sucedería aquella noche no sería una cita, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, después de todo era Ga Eul… ¡¿Cómo aun no lo entendía?!

Y es que el ahora empresario, dueño de la enorme compañía de construcción de su familia, era seguido por una multitud indefinida de chica, como pensó que ella sería algo diferente, ¿Qué les unía?, ¿Un beso?

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la mono, limpiando sus mejillas.

-Sí, será mejor que empecemos-

**Espero le guste, dure un poco aunque sé que esta corto, perdonen, no estaba muy imaginativa (? Pero quería darles un cap nuevo ya que ya pase a la segunda hoja u.u XDD si quieren actualización no les cuesta nada decirme en un coment y darme una que otra idea, díganme que les parece y que quieren ver. Gracias a los comentario anteriores ustedes me ayudan a continuar con su apoyo: 3 **


	5. Nueva novia

**Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé  
Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré **

Los ojos de la chica, comenzaron poco a poco a aguarse, no lo sabía; ella no sabía que el alfarero estaba de vuelta en Corea; ella no sabía lo que sucedería aquella noche, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, después de todo era Ga Eul… ¡¿Cómo aun no lo entendía?!.

El ahora empresario, dueño de la enorme compañía de construcción, Song Woo Bin era seguido por una multitud indefinida de chica, como pensó que ella sería algo diferente, ¿Qué les unía, acaso un simple beso?.

-_¿Estas bien?_- pregunto preocupada Jae Kyung limpiando sus mejillas cubiertas por una fina capa de maquillaje rosáceo.

-_¡__Sí!, será mejor que empecemos_- exclamo Ga Eul con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de poner en aquel momento, era obvio que no se encontraba bien, sabia eso, pero no quería que su amiga se enterara de aquel echo, y que por si fuera poco lo que preguntaba ya, se viera envuelta por una millonada de preguntas, aun mas extravagantes de las que ya hacia la joven heredera.

-_¿Le quieres?_- pregunto de la nada la peli corto.

-_No lo se, Woo Bin es especial..._- admitió Ga Eul un poco deprimida.

-_Me refería a Yi Jeong..._-

**Fuiste tú,  
Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,  
un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.  
Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,  
lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.  
Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir...**

-¡Yi Jeong!- el Goo fue el primero del F4 en verse saludando al pelinegro que le recibió con un cálido abrazo, tenían al menos cinco meses sin llegar a verse. El Goo ya no podía verse inmiscuido en tantos viajes de placer des de que empezaba a hacerse cargo de la totalidad de la compañía familiar.

-Tiempo sin verte brother- el siguiente fue Woo Bin en un saludo casi idéntico al del primer F4, para ultimo Ji Hoo en un saludo cordial pero no tan efusivo.

-Vamos- pidió Yun Pyo jalando a sus amigos hasta el interior de la enorme oficina, el lugar decorado de forma elegante y en colores tierra, era sin duda bastante costoso con tan solo llegar a echar una mirada, un escritorio en medio de la sala, dos sillas bastante grandes frente a el.

Un largo pero poco frondoso arbusto, plantado de forma ornamental en una esquina del lugar junto a una lampara y tres sillones de cuero negro, uno largo donde ahora se encontraban Ji Hoo y Woo Bin, a los costados estaban los restantes miembros del F4 acomodadas cada uno en un sillón distinto. Aun que todos de frente a una pequeña mesa de madera bastante alargada y a juego con el elegante lugar.

-C_uéntanos hace cuanto llegaste_- pidió Ji Hoo de forma tranquila.

-_No, mejor dinos por que hasta ahora nos visitas_- sugirió un poco molesto Jun Pyo pues se sabia que a pesar de que había estado en Corea hacia poco mas de un mes, aun no había echo acto de presencia frente a ellos.

-_Déjenlo, dinos Yi Jeong, ¿las chicas estaban buenas?_- aquella era una simple pregunta para desviar el tema, puesto que el Song, había ido a visitarlo en variadas ocasiones.

-Pues, llegue hace un mes, no había podido reunirme con usted puesto que mi abuelo me lleno de trabajo que al parecer era bastante importante y si, lo era- argumento antes de seguir – _Pues hermano, no me interesaron las chicas pero feas no estaban_- a la mente del So enseguida se poso una imagen de Koa, su sonrisa y su ceño fruncido al verle hacer tonterias.

El Song iba a decir algo en contra de la sexualidad de su mejor amigo por el comentario expuesto de forma tan comprometedora, pero se vio parado por la mirada del mismo, que mirando con atención su rostro adivino lo que tenia planeado des de antes de que el mismo castaño lo pensara.

-¿Y que a sido de su vida?- pregunto Yi Jeong, por que si bien las visitas d ellos eran bastante seguidas, no eran tan buenas como para enterarse de tales echos.

-_Pues se que es muy pronto para decirlo pero ustedes son se puede decir que mis hermanos..._ - prontamente Jun Pyo añadió -_Me casare con Jan Di, ya acepto al fin_-

Se vio felicitado, pro todos hasta por el músico que si bien seguía con sentimientos hacia la Geum estaba feliz por su mejor amigo y la chica que amaba.

-Me alegro, apreciamos mucho a Jan Di, sin ella no seriamos lo que somos ahora- expuso Yi Jeong.

-Tienes razón, pero tampoco seriamos lo que somos si Ga Eul no hubiera contribuido- Ante las palabras de Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong bajo la mirada con la imagen de aquella chica en su mente, sentía algo por ella eso era une cho pero ahora nuevos sentimientos por Koa empezaban a surgir de imprevisto.

-_Ga Eul.__.._- susurraron a la vez dos de los presentes, sin llegar siquiera a ser escuchados ambos con la imagen de ella grabada, pero con sentimientos muy diferentes grabados en los corazones de cada uno.

**Esta de mas decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,  
o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.  
Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,  
las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí… Fuiste tú.**

-_¡Te vez preciosa!_- las manos de Jae Kyung iban des de el peinado de la Chu gasta los finos abalorios de su cadera, el vestido rosa era precioso se veía hermosa, su cabello caía en suaves hondas por su espalda descubierta, el escote no era muy pronunciado y el largo del vestido era lo justo para mostrar las hermosas y largas piernas de la joven ocultas la mayoría del tiempo.

-_Entremos_- susurro la Chu, apunto de abrir la puerta del enorme auto, pero el chófer fue mas rápido, primero bajo Jae Kyung vistiendo aquel hermoso vestido beige casi blanco, haciéndole ver angelical, luciendo una apariencia poco probable en ella, teniendo en cuenta su poca paciencia a la hora de hacer las cosas, pero según Ga Eul con tantos estilistas seria imposible un mal resultado.

El parqueo de la mansión Goo estaba a reventar, allí seria el regreso oficial al país del famoso artista plástico o escultor, como prefirieran aquellas personas, interesadas no solo en el arte del hombre de veinti tantos años ya, no, muchas de las familias que iban era con el afán de que sus hijas pudieran relacionarse con aquel muchacho y sus amigos, tal vez podrían unirse y aumentar el poder económico, aquel pensamiento nunca se descartaba. Las mas importantes familias de Corea del Sur se encontraban allí y no solo eso, si no que también decenas y decenas de periodistas agrupados en las diversas entradas del lugar, siendo manipulados de la mejor forma por el personal de seguridad.

Cuando entraron varios flashes hicieron presencia, tomando nota de sus atuendos y su visita a tan opulenta fiesta, Ga Eul respiro entrecortada cuando lo vio, Yi Jeong no había cambiado mucho, tal vez un poco mas alto su cabello cortado de manera mas madura aun que no lo suficiente para que se dejara escapar aquel matiz aniñado y angelical que reposaba en sus facciones.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de el, mirándole de frente, su ropa un esmoquin negro de algún diseñador famoso, eso era lo que menos sabia la Chu, que simplemente le miraba embelesada sin saber que en aquel instante ella era observada por otro de los miembros del F4 con un rostro no tan feliz.

- _Yi Jeong _- saludo al estar a unos dos metros de el, ella misma se sorprendió al no escuchar un "sunbae" salir de sus labios.

-_Ga Eul, te ves bastante bien ya llevaba tiempo sin verte_- su sonrisa pudo parecer sincera aun que para la pelinegra algo no encajaba.

-_Si, bastante_- respondió secamente, no duro mucho tiempo cuando sintió el calor de un brazo rodear sus desnudos y perlados hombros. Miro sorprendida al Song quien con una sonrisa ahora permanecía allí, impuesto como si fuera una estatua, rodeando a Ga Eul, su rostro no expresaba nada al contrario de su pecho y cabeza que parecían tener la mas dura de las batallas, contra aquel monstruo, contra los celos.

-¡O_ppa!_- saludo con una sonrisa, prestando en aquel instante mas atención al castaño que sonrió victorioso por un minuto, hasta que como siempre, algo ocurría, maldita su suerte, de eso estaba seguro.

-_Disculpa Song Woo Bin_- el aludido giro para toparse con un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años y su esposa una mujer unos diez quince años menor.

-_Señor Kang._- saludo con una reverencia para luego hacer lo mismo con la mujer. -Me alegro que pudieran venir- saludo pero no pudo terminar, una chica interrumpió de manera abrupta, de cabello corto (N/A: IU avatar) ojos grandes y boca pequeña, una sonrisa dulce pero traviesa.

-_¡Oh lo lamento!_- dijo enseguida el hombre, mirando de forma reprobatoria a la chica, quien supo Woo Bin pocos segundos después era la hija del famoso empresario. -Ella es mi hija Kang Hye Wook- era bastante bonita, de eso no había duda pero su rostro expresaba aun mas dulzura que el de Ga Eul y eso lograba perturbarlo de gran manera.

-_Lamento interrumpirlo_- se disculpo la chica recogiendo su vestido blanco y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-_Tranquila_- respondió de forma caballerosa.

-_Sabe, me alegro que al fin se conozcan_- saco de la nada el hombre de manera alegre, Woo Bin sabia por donde iban la cosa y definitivamente no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ga Eul cerca de ellos, escucho aquello pero lejos de intervenir miraba el suelo y a Yi Jeong quien ahora estaba entretenido en una conversación con Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Yae Kung y un muchacho del cual Ga Eul no sabía...

-_Pues si, supongo que usted tiene la razón por cierto quiero presentar les a mi hermosa novia_- camino unos metros hasta Ga Eul que sorprendida se dejo llevar por el, hasta la charla con los clientes del Song. -_Ga Eul querida te presento a Kang Lao Min, su esposa Kang Su Ni y su hija Kang Hye __Wook_-

-_Muchos gusto querida_- hablo por primera vez la mujer con una reverencia que imitaron los otros, Ga Eul sin embargo la hizo torpemente, jamas se espero tal cosa y menos ser presentada como la novia del Song, su corazón estaba apunto de estallar...

**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo  
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago  
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**

Te seguí y **reescribiste**** mi futuro  
Es aquí mi único lugar seguro  
Creo en ti. Y en este ****nuevo ****amor****...**

_Espero les guste, gracias por los comentarios e intentare actualizar mas pronto la próxima vez es que estuve des de hace mucho diciendo "hoy es el día" pero y nada XD, bueno y pues otro nuevo personaje a la lista de por que me quieren matar... ¿Y que opinan de lo que ocurrió?._

_**Patricia Bustos:** Pues Patri ^^ no puedo puesto que la historia apenas esta empezando y puesto también que ni siquiera yo se con quien quedara ella. _

_**Ale:** Si se que jode un poco pero se le dejan los espacios y la cosa esta se los come e.e recordare ponerle alguna marca para que sea mas fácil de leer. Espero comentes nuevamente. _

_**Kathe:** Tranquila tus ideas son bienvenidas y puedes ver en este capitulo que seguí muchas de tus ideas, pero la de Koa no puedo puesto que a eso si le tengo una intensión que se vera mas adelante des de aquí intentare que sea poco el relleno para que no se aburran /o/ y si se puso celoso owo XD es geniaaaal amo a Woo Bin y espero comentes este cap al igual que todas las otras chicas. _

_Bueno chicas espero les guste y sigan comentando y opinando que me gusta leerlas para sentirme mas animada, espero les caiga bien Kang Hye Wook, bueno ahora si me despido prometiendo les mucho drama y si ustedes quieren ver algo en especial me dicen por que si por mi fuera me entra una oleada de inspiración a los George R.R Martín y mato a todos XD_


End file.
